Confusion
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy opened her eyes to see a person leaning in her car window. She had to turn her head and look up to see him, which she found odd. But the movement hurt her and she stopped moving. My spin on how fairy tales don't always come true. Rated T.


Rated T  
>Time frame, sometime after 4x13<br>I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…

Andy opened her eyes to see a person leaning in her car window. She had to turn her head and look up to see him, which she found odd. But the movement hurt her and she stopped moving. She squinted her eyes as she tried to hear him but she couldn't hear anything, the throbbing of her head drowning out everything. She squinted to see his lips move but had no idea what he was saying. She tried to focus so hard on who it was and then she closed her eyes because of the pain.

The next time she opened her eyes she couldn't turn her head. She saw a different man. He was looking down at her, smiling and she could feel him patting her shoulder. She could tell she was on her back but everything seemed frozen. She couldn't move, not that she wanted to, everything hurt and her head was still throbbing. She tried to say something as the man turned and gave her a small smile. She just wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to explain she was so confused. She closed her eyes again wishing the pain would just stop.

When she opened her eyes next, she saw the man and the walls were moving. The man pointed over to her left and she moved her eyes to see what he was pointing at. There was Traci smiling at her. She still could not hear what anyone was saying over the throbbing pain in her head. She tried to speak and decided against it. Traci continued to smile at her as she closed her eyes.

She was jolted awake when she heard her name called in a commanding loud voice, "Officer McNally! Open your eyes please!"  
>Andy opened her eyes quickly. She looked around still unable to move her arms, legs or her head. She looked to the left and then heard a snap to the right. She quickly moved her eyes to the right to see a very serious man in a white coat looking at her. "Officer McNally, I need you to focus on me please. Can you squeeze my hands?" She felt pressure on the palm of her hands. She squeezed her hands around what ever it was that he had placed in her hand. She then felt someone start to remove her work boots.<p>

She heard the voice again out of sight, "Officer McNally, can you feel this." She felt the tingly sensation on her right foot. Then the left foot racked her with pain as she flinched when the boot came off.

"Holey Christmas, stop that. " hissed Andy. She clenched her fists and strained as her body tried to move off whatever she was lying on. She couldn't really move and the nurses tried to calm her down. The man came back into view and patted her arm, "Easy, easy. Its ok." He turned to the person standing next to him and started rattling off instructions, "Get x-ray down here. I also want a CT, full blood work up and lets see if we can get some of her gear off her."

"Yes doctor." The nurse turned and smiled at her. Andy noticed that she had puppies on her scrubs. Then it dawned on her, "Doctor?" she asked weakly and confused to the nurse.

The doctor turned around, "Officer McNally, what day is it?"

Andy looked around and then spoke, "Monday?" She looked for confirmation but got none.

"Do you know what year you were born?"

"umm 1886, I mean 1986." She closed her eyes, is that right she thought as her head pounded away. She opened her eyes to a snap by her ear with the Doctor asking her, "Do you know where you are?"

Andy started to fuss, "No." Her eyes moving frantically back and forth, why does he keep bugging me, she thought and where is Tracy?

A person stepped up to her on the left, smiled gentle down at her, rubbing her arm, confusing Andy even more because she was wearing Mickey Mouse on her shirt. She spoke to Andy calmly, "its ok, your at the hospital, lets see if we can get some of these tests run so we can get you off this backboard and unstrap you, maybe even get your vest off, Ok?"

Andy looked at her confused, "Ok."

Andy closed her eyes to only open them again when she felt someone touching her shoulder saying her name, "Andy, come on Andy, your scaring everyone."  
>Andy opened her eyes to see Traci staring down at her. She tried to smile but everything hurt. She whined, "I don't want to."<p>

"Andy, they need you not to be a sleepy head, you need to stay awake for them. Ok, every time you shut your eyes it gets everyone worried. Ok?" Traci looked up from her and started talking to someone Andy couldn't see. "I got her awake again."

Soon the nurse with the puppy dogs on her shirt came into view. "Ok, we are going to unstrap you from the board and try to sit you up. "

Andy look around confused, "what happened, why am I here?"

Traci patted her hand as the nurse started undoing the straps freeing her head, then the rest of her body. "Sweetie, you were in an motor vehicle accident while on shift. They are telling me your left leg is broke and you have a concussion. They just finished doing a CT and x-ray on you, do you not remember?"

Andy looked confused at her, "I was on shift today? Wait what?"

Traci looked up at the nurse as the nurse smiled at both of them. "Its ok, its normal with a closed head injury to be confused. The CT came back clean, the x-rays showed nothing cracked or broken from the knees up."

Andy winced as Traci and the nurse helped her to get off the board and sit reclined on the bed. The nurse continued, "Her leg on the other hand will need to be casted so it can mend. I need to go get some gauze so I can clean up all the cuts from the glass." She patted Andy's hand, "I will be right back, ok?"  
>Andy turned her head to see Traci standing next to her, "What happened?"<p>

Traci sighed, "I have to get your statement first before I give you what we know, ok."

Andy's statement was short since she really didn't remember anything. The last thing she remembers was getting up the day before for breakfast with Traci. Other than that, total blank of events, she then signed her statement and handed it back to Traci.

Traci took a deep breath and answered her main question, "Ok, it would seem you were turning left and you were T-boned in the middle of the intersection. Steve says you had the right of way with the arrow and the other car failed to stop. Everyone is ok. Oliver is freaked out since he responded to the accident call but I am going to go out there and tell him your ok. Did you know your rookie is really weird?"

Andy frowned, "Thanks Traci." Andy closed her eyes again.

Traci patted her hand and quietly said, "I will be right back. You need to keep your eyes open." Traci sighed when Andy didn't respond.  
>The nurse walked back in, "Its ok, I will get her up again. Go tell the group she is ok."<p>

Traci nodded and walked out of the room, she took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to the waiting room where she knew a few people would be waiting to see how Andy was.

She first made eye contact with Oliver, who stood up causing everyone to look her way. She quickly walked over to Oliver as the rest of the group joined her.

Oliver quickly asked, "Is she ok?"

"Yes, broken leg, needs some cuts cleaned up because of the glass from the windshield, she has a really good bruise across her chest and lap from her seat-belt, and a good concussion. She has some memory loss for today but other than that, she will be fine."

Oliver breathed out a big sigh, "Oh thank god, when she kept losing conscious and was talking all weird at the scene, I was worried."

"If you want to go see her, you can, she is in room 5, off to the left."

"Thanks Traci, Celery should be here soon."

"I will watch for her."

Traci turned back to look at Nick, Dov and Gail.

Dov asked quietly, "She really is going to be ok?"

"Yep, will be slightly pissed off when she finds out she is benched for awhile, but that is ok, her rookie will get pawned off on one of you guys." Tracy smiled at that their shocked faces. "I am more worried about her head. She keeps going to sleep and when she comes to, she is very, very confused."

Dov frowned, "Ok, Gail and I are going to get back out there. Just send me a text if you need anything or something changes."

Gail patted Traci on the back, "She is a trooper, I am sure this will not slow her down." She grinned at Traci and followed Dov to the car.

Traci saw Oliver coming out of the emergency doors and walked over to them. "She looks so pale Traci?"

"What do you expect when you are T-boned."

"True, True."

"Ok, I will head out, Celery will be here for transportation for you and anything you need."

"Thank you Oliver, you and Celery are so good to her."

Oliver saw Sam walking in through the emergency room entrance and sighed, "Nick go see her so you can get back out there. I wait for you."

Nick saw Sam walking towards them and headed towards Andy's room.

Sam and Nick glared at each other for a minute before Traci snapped her fingers in front of Sam. "Knock it off Swarek."

Sam turned to look at her, "Why is he here?"

Oliver stepped up next to Traci, "I think he is thinking the same thing about you?"

Sam frowned at the both of them, "I just wanted to make sure she is ok. Heard she was hit pretty hard."

Oliver pulled Sam's arm to get him to stop watching the ER door, "She has a concussion, broken foot, cuts and bruises. Traci agreed to let Nick to go back and see her. When he leaves, you can see her to. But if I catch wind that either of you hit dick mode, I will kick your ass and let Celery put a spell on you. Got it."

Traci snickered just as Celery and Nick walked up behind Oliver. Celery giggled, "Oh, I think I have just the spell. Hi, Honey." Celery leaned in and kissed Oliver on the cheek. "How is our girl doing?"

Nick and Sam looked at the two of them as they said together "Your girl?"

Traci giggled, "Yeah, their girl."

Oliver kissed Celery, "Call me if you need anything. Move it Nick, you're still on patrol. Get your butt back out there. "

Nick said a quick goodbye to Celery, nodded to Traci and headed out, avoiding Oliver's stare as he quickly exited the waiting room. Oliver bid farewell to Traci and followed Nick out.

Sam then turned to the ladies, "Can I please go check on her?"

Celery nodded and Traci spoke, "She is in room 5."

Sam quickly headed towards Andy's room.

Celery and Traci sat down in the chairs to wait. Celery looked at Traci with an unamused face, "I realize that Nick is Andy's friend, so he would come check on her but why is Sam here? I thought Marlo was pretty clear that Sam was to have nothing to do with Andy if he wanted to see his baby?"

Traci shook her head, "Marlo did. Sam bent to her demands."

Celery frowned, "Oliver and I want to fix her up with a friend of mine. He works for Canadian Border Services. I think they would hit it off."

Traci shook her head, "I don't know if that is such a good idea. I realized its been six months since they broke up but she still hasn't quite got over Sam. Nick tried to fix her up on a date and it went well but no repeat."

"Oliver and I feel she needs to move on. There are no fairy tales. I think dating someone outside the force would do her good."

"I agree but I don't know if Andy thinks that."

Celery stood up to get coffee, "Want a cup of coffee?"

Traci followed her over as they each made a cup from the visitors station.

Celery looked around, "I know I am not suppose to know this but will this delay her assignment?"

Traci nodded, "It might, I don't know the time table of the OP."

Traci turned around to see Sam staring at both of them.

"Hey Sam," Traci piped up, "how is she doing?"

"She won't stay awake and then they kicked me out." Sam look beyond upset and Traci knew it was because he knew nothing about the OP until now.

Celery and Traci moved to sit down. "Ok, thanks. I think we have it from here." Celery nodded in agreement with Traci's statement.

Sam frowned, "I am not the bad guy here."

Traci stood up and glared at him, "Nope your just the ex. So why don't you go back to work." She was beyond done with his games.

Traci sat back down next to Celery as Sam stomped out of the waiting room. She let out a big sigh, "So, tell me about this border guy."

Celery smiled.


End file.
